


Sakura

by Линде (Lindesimpino)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5
Summary: Текст из The Orange Erotic Bible





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Book 01 Genesis
> 
> Chapter 1

God sat back upon his throne, and God compared the night to a well-filed cabinet.  
And he said to his servant, Go to the well-filed cabinet; open it and lift the lid.  
And go in and forth he said, with his arm extended over the back of her body; and she walked to the well-filed cabinet and opened it.  
And he said to her, Take the fletch of fletch into your mouth and suck upon it; and take it to the bottom of the well-filed cabinet and place it there on the wet surface.  
And go back to the well-filed cabinet, and repeat the process.  
And when he had completed the process, she was drenched in the face of the waters and almost naked in the hands of her master: and her body trembled from head to foot as she turned to face him.  
She stood up and her tender pussy was exposed to him, for him to see and to touch and to kiss and to scratch and to purr against her skin.  
And the evening and the morning were the sixth day.  
And God said, Let us go forth into the deep sleep of the night, and see how many of you there are.  
And to our delight, there were so many; for the wild ones had a feast in store for the wild lambs.  
And to our great delight, the feast was ready, and the Master's chosen ones had gathered at the foot of the table, and the lambs were ready; and the Master's chosen ones were eating the wild veal, and the Master's chosen ones were drinking the wine, and the Master's chosen ones were rolling in the hay, and the Master's chosen ones were sitting on the seat before the table-licker.  
And the Master was having the table-licker of the evening, the one who would be most lustful and most slippery.  
And the Master had decided on a course of action, to show his pleasure in this life, and his displeasure in the world to come.  
And as the meal went on, and the meal went on, the Master had shown his pleasure in the way the greeting had gone, and he had shown his displeasure in the ways the Master had commanded: with the way the greeting had gone, with the commands he had given, and with the disobey orders that the Master would give the disobeyers.  
And the Master had become thirsty.  
But the LORD God caused the rain to fall from the sky to mingle with the musky aroma which wafted the room.  
On the eighth and last day, the wedding day, the first-day-of-spring's crop happened to be in the area, and as the weather was warm and the sun was high and the moon was full and the clouds were low and the stars were bright,


End file.
